Learning the Magic of Friendship
by HynotisisAnime Reader
Summary: (After Season 7) When the Trix get defeated, the trap that they went in was achually a portal to Equestria! They meet the Mane 6, who are the Elements of Harmony. Together, the Trix learn the Magic of Friendship. They might just come back to Magix with a big apologie...(Spoilers for Winx Club Season 7 Finale in the first chapter. You've been warned...)


**Hi guys, so this is a crossover after the fairy animals defeated the Trix at the season finale of Season 7. Sorry, but this first chapter has a lot of spoilers in in. Don't worry, only the first. But I needed to watch the season finale in** ** _Italian!_** **Don't worry, I know what's going on. That's why I said about spoilers. So if you haven't watched it yet, then it would be best for you to turn back until you do. Anyway, enough talking. Let's get on to the story!**

 _'As the Fairy Animals opened up some sort of prison portal, two out of the three Trix went in there in no time. Icy however, was holding on to a vine, trying to release herself out. In the end, however, she couldn't hold on anymore and let go. But just before her face disappeared into the portal, she swore revenge on the Winx, in the form of an angry face. Then she disappeared.'_ **(A/N: That's the spoiler. You read it. Now we move on.)**

 _~Not so far away, in the land of Equestria~_

Stormy woke up to find herself on the grass. Then she saw a apple stall, a cake stall, a boutique and a library.

'Where am I?' Stormy asked herself before putting up a _hoof_ to rub her forehead. Then she realized the difference to herself. She had four legs, not one, and they were achually hoofs.

'This doesn't look right.' she tried to wake up her older sister, Darcy.

"Darcy, wake up!" Stormy whispered "I think the Fairy Animals teleported us somewhere different."

"Of course they did" Darcy answered "We're in prison. With guards. Swords. Loss of powers..."

"I don't think were in prison _this_ time around."

Darcy got up, and started examing herself. From her four hoofs to the horn on her forehead. Then she finally got an anwser.

"Yeah. I don't think we're in prison... we've been turned into unicorns... and they've teleported us somewhere else!"

"This is bad!" The shocked Stormy said. Then she noticed something _else_ different. "Say... speaking of bad...?

"What?"

"Where's Icy?"

Darcy looked around her. There was no Icy. "Well, maybe her heart was so ice cold, that they sent her to the strictest prison around."

Stormy looked up in mid-air. "I wish I was in prison with her..."

Darcy nodged a quick attack on her. "Quit your whining! At least we're free, and we have a chance to rule at least _one_ dimension."

"Yeah, you're right! Now's our chance to take over the magic dimension!"

"So... let's start! Follow me, sister!"

As they were leaving they saw a blue portal, and out of it came a light blue unicorn, with a cutie mark a snowflake. The two sister reconginised straight away that it was their sister, Icy.

"Icy!" The other two chored as they ran up to their eldest sister to give her a hug, and making sure that she was alright. Icy on the other hand, was achually quite confused after all that had happened to her.

"Where am I?" The eldest sister said. She was pale and looked like she was about to faint. Probably because of the ride to the land. She also sounded quite faint. Maybe she was shouting her revenge to the Winx while she was there.

"Icy!" Cried a relieved Darcy. "Oh, I thought you were taken away by those strict guards!" Tears started rolling down off the lilac unicorn's eyes, but they were only small ones. Stormy was quite shocked. Never in her life as she seen her sister like that. Or any of them for a mattar of fact.

Suddenly, a purple alicorn, a white unicorn, a light blue and yellow pegasus and two earth ponies, who colours were orange-tanned like and pink, came up to them.

"Oh, there you are!" said the purple alicorn "We were expecting your arrival."

The Trix sister stopped what they were doing, and looked at the ponies in shock. Then Icy, who had just recovered from a dizzy ride, spoke up. "Expecting... our arrival...?"

"Yes." said the purple alicorn, and then looked at the trio "Oh, I should probably introduce myself and my friends. Hi! My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight gave Darcy a little wave. "I am one of the princesses in Equestria, and I represent the Element of Magic. This white unicorn you see there, is one of my friends, Rarity, who represents the Element of Generosity."

"Hi, I'm Rarity. As you can see, I run that boutique over there. Also, I have a little sister, Sweetie Belle. Come here whenever you like." she stared at Icy "And you darling, have a passion for fashion!"

"Who?" Icy pointed at herself "Me?"

"Yes, you!"

Icy tried to get used to her new body, and bowed. "Why, thank you!" Then fell over. Her sisters helped her up.

"Next on the list is Rainbow Dash. She's very good at flying, and represents the Element of Loyalty. I should mention that if it weren't for her, then we would've never met each other."

Rainbow Dash just pointed at Stormy. "You there! You might not be a pegasus like me, but I can see you might have a pontential to be good at sports. Why don't you say you have a race with me sometime."

"Who? Me... Ok?"

"Sweet!"

"Ok... that other pegasus is Fluttershy. She's very good with animals, and is the Element of Kindness. Bare in mind though, that she is _very_ shy."

Stormy laughed. "I guess why they called her Fluttershy." Darcy hit her. "Ow... that hurts..."

Darcy spoke up "First of all, _not_ funny Stormy. Second of all, I would _love_ to see your animals, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy, as always, spoke softly "Ok... maybe we can go after the tour."

"Fine by me."

"Ok, next we have Applejack, who represents the Element of Honesty."

Applejack came straight up to Icy, and started shaking her hoof like _crazy_! Just like the first time she met Twilight.

"Well howdy there folks. As Twilight said, my name is Applejack, and me and my family run an apple farm. Then we make apple pies, apple cake, apple cider, apple..."

Icy pushed AJ's hoof off hers. "Does _everything_ in this town produce of _apples_?"

Applejack stepped back from her. Has she noticed how cold her heart is?

"Ok... finally we have Pinkie Pie, who represents the Element of Laugher."

Pinkie Pie stepped up to Icy, who has just been in a bad mood after what AJ said. She took a cupcake out of a sack.

"Cupcake?" Pinkie Pie said handing the cake to her. It was one of the rare occasion that Pinkie Pie was achually serious.

Icy accepted the cake, even though she wasn't in the mood for it. She took a bite and started to smile. "Hey. Thanks."

Stormy and Darcy started to feel jealous. But Pinkie must've noticed, because she handed them their own cupcakes. In no time, they started to smile.

"Thanks." They said together, before Darcy talked again.

"So... why are we here?"

"To change the way you behave. So by the time you come back to Magix, you'll be ready to apologise to everybody." Twilight said.

"Apologise? Magix?" Icy knew what was going on. Out of all the prisons they've been to (Including Light Haven.) None of them could changed the way the trio behaved. The Fairy Animals must've been _commanded_ by someone to send her and her sisters to this place, where they would meet these six, (Who are some Elements of Harmony) and they could learn these six qualities. And all of them knew that this place (Equestria) is the Trix's last resort.

"So where's this place?"

"Welcome to Equestria!" Pinkie blurted out "Let's start the tour!" The Trix got up, and followed the Mane 6.

 **A/N: Long Chapter ain't it? Don't worry. Next chapter should be shorter. And sorry if I haven't got AJ's lines right. Short memory spam. Anyway, till next time.**

 **±HynotisisAnime Reads±**


End file.
